Vampire Upbringing
by recon12
Summary: T for language and violence. what happens to Ranma when he is a vampire cursed to become a human girl at cold waters touch. Also what happens when his rivals learn of this how will they use it against him?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my Ranma vampire/werewolf/werecheetah flick. I would like to tell you this story is about what would happen if the NWC were all creatures of the night in one way or the other. Now what if little old Ranma was a century old vampire. Now what happens when he gets his curse and become a human girl? What would happen to him in a world that is out to get him? Want to find out then read.

I have been training for as long as I can remember. All one hundred years that is. My pops Genma has been taken me all over the world to learn ever fighting style, ever weapon that he can think of. And ever limit my body has, and then improving it. Personally I fill like I perfected the art long ago and am now just picking up pearlier tricks.

Father says if I don't keep improving I will never be the best. I don't see it no one is stronger than me right now so how can this be. He says if I stop proceeding with his training plan then I will become a weak human girl that will be easy picking for my enemies. I always tell him he is full of crap. But keep with the training any ways.

Then one day what kind of seemed out of the blue to me. Was the last stop to are training trip? A suppose cursed training spot. The old man thought such a place would be good for training like all the other suppose cruse training grounds. Well the others did have a crap load of body traps.

Well we got help from a guide to get us there and boy was I disappointed at what I saw a bunch of springs with bamboo sticking out of them. I turned to my old man and said what gives you old bat there is nothing here. Some training ground _**THIS **_is__I mean really this place is only good for balance training at best.

He replied boy you sound like a human girl. And through his pack down then ran down to the springs jumping up onto a bamboo pole that was sticking out. I I of course caped my cool and charge after him like a mad man on cocaine. Also jumping onto a spring and well you can guess what happened from there. We fought for about five minutes and I got a hit on him sending him into a spring and he well turned into a panda when he jumped out he surprised me to say the least. Well after that he hit me and I fled my arms around in a useless gustier trying to prevent landing in one of those springs.

When I remerged from the water the first thing I had noticed was my sight it wasn't as keen and when I looked at the guide who had ran after us I notice I couldn't see his veins. Then came the feeling of something large attached to my chest and something missing down there. That was when I looked down and notice boobs. The old man was going to get it. I looked up and saw a panda in a dirty karate ___uniforms with glasses hanging from one ear. He had a stupid look on his face that of confusion. He was a dead man walking in my eyes. Well what do you say when there undead and you're going to kill them? Never mind I am going to kill him. That was that_

I then started a chase that would last at least three hours. When we got back to the guides hut the panda was covered with a lot of lumps and bruises. The guide explained we were under a curse. And hot water would turn us back why cold water would turn us into are cursed forms. He then went and told us that the old man fell into spring of drown panda and I the spring of drown girl. I am also guessing the girl was human since I got one tired chasseing the stupid panda and two had a heart beat. Great… just what I need. To become what my father was always calling me for the last god dam century.

Well were heading to an Amazon village to see if they knew of a cure to are curses. We deiced on this course of action after the guide told us they would be the most likely to know of a cure.

When we had arrived we saw a large gathering of people around a log suspending in the air by mass of ropes tired around it. Which were attached to two other large logs and that there was to figures fighting there. One was a beautiful girl with purple hair and the other a beast of a woman that looked more like a male body builder than a woman. They we fighting the purple haired girl had to large mass like objects why the other a large sword.

The guide by this point was telling us that this was the amazon's yearly tournament and that it was a great honor to bear witness. After that I and pops tuned him out and fall load are noses. Which lead to a table of food? It was a strange sensation to us and like new bloods to the vampire world were over whelmed by the need and desire to feed are selves. We dug right in not paying any attention to anything else till something crash-landed where we and the food where located.

I still had a chicken leg in my mouth when I flipped through the air and landed safely away from everyone else. I looked at the purple haired girl from earlier and she shouted at me in Chinese. I had no idea what she said but luckily the guide was there to translate. He said she said why stupid girl and pet panda eat her prize.

I decided at a moment's notice I dint want to admit that I lost control of myself because of my hunger and told the guide to tell her that if we fight and I win that we would call it even and if I lose she could have the panda as her new reward. I had added that last part to give the old man a scare. It worked he was sweating bullets after that and is probably thinking I would throw the fight just to watch him get eaten… and that is starting to sound rather tempting right now as I am constantly reminded by my newly required boobs and heart beat. But still… he is my father Even if I am tempted by such sweet ironic justices.

She takes the deal and she leads us to the log she explains the rules and the guide translates them to me. it was simple whoever fell off the log first would lose.

She started right after the guide had finished his last line. She came at me with one of her mass things and swung down at me I dodged but she followed throw with her second one. At that I pushed of it and landed behind her and went for a leg sweep. To me it felt like an eternity to do even this in fact if I was not in this form it would have already ended. But since I was well she had anticipated the leg sweep and jumped over it and landed twisting herself around coming at me with both mass like things aimed for my face. I easily saw it coming and as she was starting to swing it down words I had already sent my next leg in to finish her off. Why supporting myself with my hands. This took her by the surprise and she went down and off the log hitting the ground.

I smirked and said I guess I win. I then lept down and started to walk back to the guide and my pops when she got up and started to walk towards me. she said something and I turned to face her only for her to kiss my check.

The guide then looked rather panicked look then grabbed me and the panda why running off saying something about a kiss of death.

As we walked through the streets of Nerima in are curse forms pops had just told me about me being engaged to marry some were-cheetah girl? I thought it strange one me a vampire marring a were-cheetah. Two marry at all. What the hell pops I don't want to marry anyone especially a were creature.

He signed to me that it was for family honor and that by doing this I would be able to strengthen the clan. I looked at him and replied when did you start caring about the clan. He signed back saying since the begging. I just laughed at him and he attacked me so I had returned in kind what he deemed well enough for me.

I sent him crashing into a wall of a building and thought him down. I then said to his unmoving body you can go but I am going back to china. When I started to walk away that was when he picked up a sign and hit me in the back of my head knocking me out.

Soun had just been looking though the mail of never ending bills when he came across a postal card with a panda eating bamboo on it with three simple words on the back. Bringing Ranma home. He then got as giddy as one could get why shouting for his daughters to come join him in the living room. When he got no instant reply he started to run around the house looking for them. First was Kasumi who was in the kitchen cleaning up. Soun told her to join him in the living room that he had big news. All she said was oh my.

Nabiki then came down the stairs when Soun was just getting ready to go up to find her. He told her he had big news and wanted to tell everyone. He also asked if she knew where Akane was. Nabiki replied she did and said she would go and get her.

Nabiki walked into the dojo out back and entered to the sight of Akane breaking bricks with her bare hands again. Nabiki told her she would never get any guys like that. Nabiki the world doesn't revolve around boys. Then you won't be interested in what father wants to tell us. At that Nabiki left.

When they had all gathered around the table Soun told them that a little over a century ago him and his best friend who at the time had trained under a truly horrible master. That at this time the two swore in a hundred years if they had kids they would marry them. Now Ranma Ganma's son and his best friend Genma had been training in china as well as the rest of the world and were coming back.

At this Kasumi asked if he was older than them Nabiki if he was hansom and Akane saying she won't marry some pervert. Then she asked what he knew of him.

Soun looked at his three daughters and calmly said I don't know. After the face plants Akane got up and said what do you mean you don't now with Nabiki and Kasumi agreeing with her why glaring at Soun.

He calmly stated he had never met him. There disbelief was reasonable. How did this come to be the now three angered girls said in union. Soun then pulled out a Twicks and started to eat it. That was when the door bell ranged. He thought wow those things really work. Who knew?

He jumped at the chance to escape his early demise by answering the door. But was taken back when a panda came in with a moving screaming bundale on its shoulder he wisely retreated back to the living room to get some distant from the thing but it just walked after him.

The panda sat down the moving bundle in front of them after one final shout from it saying put me down your scaring them shitless. Soun not really paying much attention said you wouldn't be…

The bundle now showing to be a person with red hair said Ranma Saotome. Soun just hearing that name thinking now that he is here that he wouldn't have to die grabs "him" in a bear hug to ownly notice something a boy shouldn't have. He hugged him again to be sure then held him at arms length to only discover that Ranma wasn't a he at all and fainted on the spot.

Later when he woke up he discovered that he hadn't been dreaming and that Ranma was really a girl and at closer look he notice she looked and smelled a lot like a human… at this Soun deiced before anyone else could say a thing said you're not the real Ranma. Ranma is a vampire. At this everyone face planted again. Got up Akane said don't mind him he is just a little shocked to discover you're a girl is all and is just trying to come to grips with it is all. So want to be friends and would you like to spar some.

Ranma replied yes to both questions. The two left and Ranma surprise Akane by dodging her moves. She started to get a little anger that this human was keeping up with her and started to go all out. Ranma not expecting such quick attacks had to start blocking them and discovered they sting a little when she did. When Ranam relised that she would lose at this speed she switched over to the moer grappling part of her art and grabbed Akanes arm as it came at her that was when whe folded up on the grab and brought her in why turning to fave away from her and throwing Akane over her shoulder. Then folded up with a jab to her face but stopped an inch away. Akane realizing she lost fair and square got up and said good match I am just glad you're a girl and not a boy. Why thinking how the fuck did this little human bitch pull one over me. I have to learn her secrets.

At this we see them reenter the living room only to see a vampire Genma there instead of a panda talking to Soun. Ranma just goes up to take a bath. Why Akane goes to her room to plan how to get the Ranma to tell her how she was able to keep up with her and not blow the how hi I am a a were cheetah thing.

In the bath Ranma was wondering why that Akane girl had what seemed to be no restraint in there spar. Why she has been allowed to advance further without learning how to restrain yourself in said Ranma decided he would just have to figure it out later.

When he went to get out that was when Akane walked in and they saw one another naked. Crap was all Ranma could think when he heard the scream and decided he needed to get down stair fast if he even wanted a chance for the door.

As he came down he saw akane in a towl with one large ass rock in her hands. All Ranma could think was Fuck me.

Before things went to hay wire Soun enterven saying this is Ranma and this is Ganma now please dear put down the rock and they will explain everything that has happen to them.

Akane replies find and that was when Genma told there trip to the springs of sorrow. After words Soun says there troy horror was never none. Ranma says true horror huh I will show you true horror. That was when Ranma got grabbed by Genma and tossed into the pond turning into a human girl. Why this happen Genma was saying why was he cursed with such a weak son.

That was when Ranam attacked him knocking him across the room saying was that weak anough for yeah old man. Genma got up and attacked using what he considered a fair level to use against his now human son… well daughter… child. Yeah that is it child. They started to fight. That met Genma started to use his speed to put the tired into his favor why saying where you not willing to put your life on the line! My life, yes my manhood that is another story. It ended with a surpise to Genma when Ranma throw a bucket where he was landing and tripped over it right into the pond ending in a splash.

Well I decided that this was an ok place to stop for the second and will get the second chapter out after I update Heroes last resort. So please review and I will see you later.


	2. the Great Kuno appears

Warning when Ranma is in female form he will be refer to as a she and vice versa.

Boy you will marry Akane and that is that. But why her why can't I choose who I will marry. Stupid boy it's about family honor. Then can I marry Kasumi. At this Kasumi said but Ranma Akane and you are both skilled martial arts wouldn't it be fitting for two people with the same interest in life to marry over us who have nothing in common? At that the whole Tendo family looked at her as if she grew a second head and the Saotomes just looked at the Tendo and there weird reaction to the nice girl then each other and just shrugged. Little did they know at the time that was so out of character for her that by her even doing it broke the 4th wall?

Well any ways you will marry Akane and that is all there is to it. Ranma continued to protest but with no one seeming to notice. Why Akane and the rest of the Tendos just stood there shell shocked expat Kasumi who just cleaned up the dishes and went to bed like nothing happened. Nabiki who was the most logical of the group just gaped like a fish out of water the moment Kasumi said what she said.

The Next day at the breakfast Table.

Boy you need to go to school. Why should I? Well, when was the last time that you had gone boy? I don't know years ago. Precisely my boy you're out dated in your studies and need to learn about the modern age. So what about you I would say the last time you went to a school was what when the dinosaurs still roomed the earth. How will you get up to date? Simple my boy my good friend Soun can update me. Besides Akane and Nabiki go to school. Why would I care what they do with their time again? Look if you go to school I will tech you a cool secret technique that I created that is most useful. Hmmm. Does that sound like a good deal boy? It better not be some stupid thing like begging for one's life old man. Of course not you impudent boy who do you think your old man is. "Shit how did he figure out what I was going to teach him. Now I am going to have to figure something else out time to buy some time." If you complete one year of school with passing grades and I will teach you an uber secret vampire technique that will make you almost my equal. Will you keep pestering me if I don't? Of course! Then I will go.

Soun then came out of no ware with Akane and said great Akane will take you there. Akane of course did not like this and replied no FUCKING WAY AM I TAKING THAT PERVERT WITH ME TO SCHOOL! Soun then comely said of course you will dear or I will sell you to that Kuno boy. After all he did offer five million U.S. dollars if I did. Y-You wouldn't dare. Wouldn't i. no you love your daughters too much. Soun being the man he is went and wept loudly saying his little girl hates him. Akane being who she is said stop it dad I will take him with so just stop crying please. As fast as it started he stopped and said I knew you would make daddy happy. Ranma looked at this and how the whole fiesta over him going to school and couldn't help but wonder why does the old man want me to marry into this family again. Then he looked at his old man and thought wait how am I even related to him?

Wait is it sunny out? Akane responded yes, why is the little boy afraid of the big bad sun. No it's just I am more of a dark kind of guy. It is more fun to scare little cunts like yourself in. why you little shit. This is when Kasumi walked in and said you do know you're going to be late again. at this Akane went shit grabbed Ranma hand rather hard and took off with Ranma letting out a loud OWW! On the way Akane thought it was because of her tight grip but in reality it was the suns burning light that caused it. You see why the sun doesn't just kill the vampire's right out. It does make them slowly burn to death if lift in it for long periods like to say for eight hours. But an hour tends just to cause a severe sun burn.

Luckily or unluckily Ranma got splashed on the way to the school by some old lady with a ladle with Akane not even noticing or listening to Ranma telling her to stop for a minute. So when they got only a block away that was when she slew down to a walk and then notice the hand she was holding was that of a girls and not a boys. She of course turned and yelled at him saying when did you turn in to a GIRL! And why didn't you tell ME! I tried to but somebody wouldn't stop they just kept ignoring me or something. Fine just stay out of my way when we enter the school and go fine some hot water you pervert. Whatever you say miss crazy whatever you say.

As Ranma started to walk towards the school he heard a lot of people talking. He got curious and jumped up onto the wall and then heard Akane scream I hate BOYS! Three times each time getting louder and louder till he saw her collided with the now charging crowd of boys. With all of them shouting date with me. At this Akane responded in brute force elbowing one guy to the face ducking under another guys hockey puck then kicking his feet out from under him. This kept going till all of them laid on the ground groining in pain or knocked out.

Ranma deciding he wanted to know what was going on. He forgot about the hot water for the second and jumped down towards Akane. When he got there he was going to ask what the fuck that was about but was interrupted by some guy shouting bad poetry and wielding a bokken in his hands. Ranma didn't really care so tuned him out why asking Akane what was the battle royal thing about. That was when out of no ware the boy from early nearly hit her with his bokken when he swong and missed Akane. Now this got Ranma to shout at the fool saying they watch it buddy I'm stand-in here.

At these shout of protest. Kuno became aware of the red head and stopped fighting for a moment to grab her hand and say my dear I am truly sorry for my careless behavior and if I had known such a beautiful rose such as your self were in my ware of taming the wild Akane I would have halted myself. So to make up for my mistake I will allow you the honor to date with me.

At this Ranma and Akane hit him in the head so hard it didn't just knock him out but also created a creator in the ground. Ranma why walking away to find some hot water was heard mumbling about stupid humans and how he loathed school. Akane on the other hand could be heard shouting how dare he say I needed to be tamed I should kill him!

(Later in class)

We see Ranma sleeping in his chair in the far back corner towards the door where no sun light can reach Akane trying to pay attention to the teacher and resist hitting Ranma. Why the teacher just stopped caring after yelling at Ranma for five minutes straight and getting no response from him. This went on till lunch time when Ranma hearing people leave plus the bell decide he needed to get up and leave this place.

When Ranma decided he was leaving, with Akane wanting to teach him a lesson in paying attention when others have to. She Decided to Spill some cold water on him turning him into a girl. Surprisingly no one was looking when it happened.

Ranma was about to turn around and yell at her when out of no ware Kuno came running down the hall shouting Ranma Saotome I will not allow your engagement to Akane to take place. When Kuno came running up looking for him. Him being a girl said look kuno was it? Why you shouting this nonsense of Ranma being engage to marry this tomboyish girl anyway.

When Kuno and all the males in the area was about to protest this comment they stopped when their eyes landed on girl Ranma. They took in her beauty. The red silky hair. The soft pale skin, The deep everlasting blue eyes. The curves of her body which would make any girl green with envy. Why having boobs of exhalent proportion. She in the male's eyes was a goddess. In fact some of them even got down by her feet calling her mistress and asking to be punish this of course freaked her out.

She kicked them away and said what the fuck is wrong with you people! That was when Kuno grabbed her in a bone crushing hug out of no ware and said you may date with me then tried to kiss her. She then need him in the balls and uppercutted him through the roof and started to run when all the other boys tried to do the same. Akane meanwhile just stood to the sides laughing at Ranma predicament.

The next teacher to come by to teach the class had to wonder what had happen to all the boys in it. When he asked the girls they replied they went chasing a soon to be dead redhead. The teacher confused just shrugged and dropped it leaving it to just another day at furinkan high.

(later in the school courtyard)

Ranma was in a tree breathing heavy from running around the school trying to escape the male population. He who was currently a she sighed at her bad luck and how annoying Akane was proving to be. I need a vacation and it hasn't even been a fuel day yet. I think I will not be going back to my class. Besides I am pretty tired might as well get some shut eye why I can.

(After school)

We see a young teenage girl walking to the tree where are hero is. Why Hearing her Mumbling about being unable to fine the phoenix sword. Then we see her kick the tree with ever thing she had out of anger knocking Ranma out of it in the process. She jumps back when she see slash hears a strangers shout.

Ranma landing head first is starting to think today is not her day. When she got up she looked to see who dared to wake her from her great dream about all you can eat food. In the all you can eat kingdom. What she saw was a girl with long green hair that went down to her butt. Emerald eyes that shined with curiosity and a fit yet slim build. She looked a little taller than Ranma but who wasn't she decided.

The girl was the first to speak. Who are you? Why where you in that tree? Ranma thinking to herself what no apology no hey are you ok? Sheesh humans these days. Names ran… Ranko who are you. Better not give her my name she probably goes to school here since she has the uniform on anyways.

She replied my name is Yoko. So now that the pleasantries are over why were you up there? You now just chilling. Figure it was a decent place to hang. So why did you go kick the tree? No real reason just thought I would see what would fall out. Fall out? Yoko was it? Yeah. I will be taking my leave now see ya.

Wait you I wasn't done asking my questions. Hey come back here! As Ranam took off he had to admit that was a strange interaction.

As Ranma got closer to the tendo dojo she thought how she would get Akane back for earlier. So she wasn't paying to much attion to her surranding or she would have seen Kuno running towards her. But she did hear him when he got closer shouting pig tail girl my love you may date with me. at this Ranma stopped looked where the voice was and turned around to start running the opast way from him. Yet somehow he manage to close the gape faster than she intasapated and grabbed her and molested her from behind saying o pigtail girl how you must have mist my great presents. But do not fear for I am here… That was all he got to say before being knocked into orbit by a pissed off redhead. Fucking Kuno how does that idiot keep finding me?

We see a figure in the shadows of a dark allay way smirking. Why counting some money saying how does he indeed Ranma how does he indeed. Ranam not seeing or hearing any of this just gets back to heading to the Tendo dojo. Not being any the wiser.

So what do you guys think love it hate it? Why not review and tell me. The next update will be next week some time after I update hero's last resort.


End file.
